


Bind

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Tsuna, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: His eyes are closed behind the cloth, floating in darkness as the knots form points of pressure, anchoring him, the ties holding him a secure hold that promises stability and strength with ropes that won't break, won't falter. Knowledge that he allows this, allows for himself to be held down, so secure in his trust of the rope and the artist that he allows himself to be completely vulnerable.Its a heady feeling, and when Tsunayoshi's hand, rough and callused, warm and firm, traces over his body Kyouya shudders.ORHibari likes to be tied up. Tsuna obliges.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Bind

Deft fingers pass soft silk over his skin, the touch light, fleeting like lightning across the sky and _not enough_.

"Stay still, Hibari-san," Sawada Tsunayoshi says, knotting the silk rope at one shoulder, the weight of the knot of fabric pressing down into his skin, the pressure just enough to make him writhe against the restraint. 

He huffs through his nose as the knot is adjusted to where Tsunayoshi wants it, the other man making a pleased noise that makes the part of his head that always wants to fight, wants to move and enforce order in the messy piece of the world he calls his own quiet down. Here he is free to sink into his head with every pass of silk, with every knot wrapping around his torso, pinning his arms behind his back and wrapping lovingly around his legs. His cock twitches, untouched as one of his calves are tied to his thigh and he is moved to lie backwards against a support block, arching his back but keeping a delicious stretch to his shoulders. The block keeps it from being too much, instead it makes Hibari more aware of his hands pressing to his back, the bumps of thin rope sliding against slick skin. 

Tsunayoshi has spent the first hour of their session on his hands, binding each finger in brilliant red before tying them together in a complicated array of knots that render his hands immobile. The frustration of watching his slow progress was eased with every knot pressing against his fingers, every loop of red covering pale skin.

"Leg," the command, and it is a command, despite how Tsunayoshi phrases it as a request. Kyouya tenses the muscles of his thigh, arches his calf to find that he could barely move, the bindings holding tight. He nods, finding the bindings acceptable when Tsunayoshi moves onto the other leg.

He lets out a sharp hiss as a kiss is pressed to his ankle, the leg brought up and over Tsunayoshi's lap. A hand pets his thigh, fingers stroking up from his knee to his inner thigh, gliding along the firm muscle underneath just the thinnest layer of fat.

Once Tsunayoshi spent and entire session focused on his legs - he tied his hands to the head of the bed and just kissed and sucked bruises over his thighs until they shook, his cock hard and aching from inattention.

Much like he is doing now. "Move," he demands, twitching his leg away. The touches stop, but his leg is kept on Tsunayoshi's lap with a firm tap to the top of his foot, signalling him to behave. Tsunayoshi did not mind him talking back, preferred it when Kyouya let him know if something was not to his liking, but when he wanted to do something he generally got it.

And right now he wanted to weave rope in a criss-cross patter over his legs. Rope loops over his big toe before wrapping around his foot and over his ankle like a facsimile of a sandal. The analogy is reinforced as the rope continues over his shin, ending in rope coiled and knotted just above his knee.

"Gorgeous," is whispered into the quiet as Tsunayoshi lifts the bound foot down to the floor. Kyouya hears him get up in a rustle of fabric, his footsteps heavy and comforting as he walks away for a brief moment and then returns. He opens his eyes to see another length of rope in Tsunayoshi's hands, but realizes his error when he hangs the long silks from the hook attached to the ceiling. The other ends and looped and knotted together, and Tsunayoshi pulls the length so that the knot was above, attached to the ceiling leaving a smooth silk sling.

Kyouya is already raising his leg in anticipation, watching as Tsunayoshi's eyes darken as he lifts Kyouya off the ground by the leg, until it can slip into the sling until it catches behind his knee, his foot dangling off the ground, toe pointed downwards. It also leaves him brazenly open, hole, cock and balls out in display, while the rest of his body was trussed up like a present.

It gets his blood pumping, his cock weeping for stimulation.

And then comes the blindfold.

Tsunayoshi is reverent in his gentleness as he lifts Kyouya's head up with one hand, the other adjusting the blindfold over his eyes before holding the ends with both hands and pulling tight.

It gets a small moan out of him, he's not going to lie.

His eyes are closed behind the cloth, floating in darkness as the knots form points of pressure, anchoring him, the ties holding him a secure hold that promises stability and strength with ropes that won't break, won't falter. Knowledge that he allows this, allows for himself to be held down, so secure in his trust of the rope and the artist that he allows himself to be completely vulnerable.

Its a heady feeling, and when Tsunayoshi's hand, rough and callused, warm and firm, traces over his body Kyouya _shudders_.

He feels like desire personified when he hears an audible breath, a low curse whispered between rosy lips that fall to his forehead, dropping down to briefly press against his lips, firm but not harsh - this is not the time for that - and then drop down his jaw. Teeth lug at his earlobe, and he arches his back further, using the sling to push his body up, straining to where Tsunayoshi hovers above him, his pant covered knees pressing against his hips.

The groan that gets him is beyond satisfying, and he's rewarded by a hand coming down to firmly grasp his cock. He can't tip his head back though he wants to, can't stretch his legs or cant his hips. His toes do curl, his fingers clenching tight behind his back as Tsunayoshi strokes him with firm strokes, his lips falling onto his chest, kissing exposed skin, made more sensitive by the additional awareness Kyouya has of the rope and knots pressing into his skin.

The other hand joins in below his waist, and a dry finger traces over Kyouya's hole, making him gasp. He can't move, can only squirm in place as his cock is pumped and his fluttering hole is petted, fingertips pressing lightly to tease at penetration only to pull back to his frustration.

No matter how he demands with his body though, Tsunayoshi remains persistent, leaving his hole, tingling from the aftermath of the prolonged teasing to fondle his scrotum, the other hand shifting angles, presumably so that Tsunayoshi can stroke him better because he's relentless now, strong pulls, firm at the tip but lighter at the base, with a slight twist just below the head, just the way Kyouya likes it.

The pleasure is a tight ball at the bottom of his stomach, tightening and tightening with each toe-curling thrust, with the new strokes against his testicles making them draw up and tighten. He can't cum though, doesn't want to cum unless-

"Hibari-san, _cum_."

Tsunayoshi barely finishes the command before Kyouya's vision goes white, his body in a tense arc as his release shoots out and is caught by Tsunayoshi's hand. He doesn't stop moving, keeping on stroking Kyouya until there is nothing left to give, and he is shaking against the pillows surrounding them on the floor.

Kyouya floats in the aftermath, body trembling as he comes down. He barely hears Tsunayoshi's words of praise, but he does accept the brief kiss on the lips as his leg is slowly lowered from the sling and the blindfold is removed. A glass of water is brought to his lips, Tsunayoshi helping him drink a few sips, the cool water helping relax and unwind his body.

His other leg is released, letting Tsunayoshi pull him off the support block so that he can untie his arms. He massages each limb as the ropes are undone, dropping down kisses once in a while as Kyouya starts to shiver.

With the ease brought about by multiple sessions Tsunayoshi pulls over a blanket, draping it over Kyouya's legs, letting him feel some warmth as quick fingers undo hours of work, releasing the intricate knots on his chest and stomach, letting his fingers free at last.

He gets a small box of juice, and he drinks from the straw without question, not wanting to deal with low blood sugar. By now the blanket has migrated to his shoulders as Tsunayoshi works on his legs, hands smoothing down each one, thumb tracing along where the white lines from the rope are quickly turning red.

When Kyouya blinks he's back to normal, eyes focusing on Tsunayoshi, who gives him a bright smile when he notices his attention. Only now does Tsunayoshi talk, letting Kyouya get up on shaky knees on his own before leading the way to the bathroom, where a bath awaits.

He looks over at the bath and gives a small "acceptable" to Tsunayoshi, who blushes as Kyouya brushes affectionately against him on his way to the bath, sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

"So," Kyouya opens his eyes to see Tsunayoshi on his knees, arms crossed and head resting against them as he watches Kyouya with a soft look. "was it good for you?"

Kyouya closes his eyes, letting the foolish question wash over him as Tsunayoshi reads his silence and laughs.

Another kiss is pressed to his forehead, and to his cheek. He turns to meet the third one, lips pressing softly until Tsunayoshi reluctantly pulls away.

"I'll clean up and join you in a bit," he says apologetically. Kyouya knows this is because when he's out of the bath the mess from their session would annoy him more than the absence of Tsunayoshi _now_ but he still lets out a disgruntled noise, settling back into the water.

Tsunayoshi laughs again, the sound echoing pleasantly through the bathroom. "I'll be back, Kyouya," he says warmly, as he uses Kyouya's name, because 'Hibari-san' was reserved for their sessions. Kyouya is who Tsunayoshi cuddles up to at the end when they are both sated and comfortable.

This sound he makes as Tsunayoshi turns away is more appeased, Kyouya settling in for a relaxing soak as his boyfriend takes care of the mess he made, content with the knowledge that he will be joined later.

The perfect end to a perfect session.


End file.
